Konoha Toshigakuen
by KitsukiHoshirouKage
Summary: Yagura, Sakura, Ino, Utakata, Tenten, Gaara, Hinata, Naruto! The girls of the story are worried about going to Konoha Toshigakuen, one of the few Gakuens in the who City District, on their journey they meet the Jinchuuriki Shonen. They make both friends and enemies, Love and rivals seem to be heading their way. Intense arguments squall, other coupes will appear!


**A/N:**** Ohio!** **I started rewriting this on 9/8/14 when it was originally meant to be written and published around 29-30-31/7/14. ****This story was in my head for a long while now! As some of you know this is my new account. In my other account I had stories but I'm just posting new stories here. This story is about the Konoha Shoujo's and the Jinchuuriki boys in their daily lives of a slice of life in Konoha Toshigakuen! I will be remaking a lot of the stories with them (the JINCHUURIKI'S) As my old account was overflooded with them.**

**I love the Jinchuuriki characters!**

I remember when I was the FIRST one on this site to write about the Konoha Shoujo's and Jinchuuriki's love story** (Not the Naruto x Hinata ones).  
**As soon as Kishimoto had reveiled the Jinchuuriki concepts which was a few years after Shippuuden started I wrote a lot of stories with them in it! I saw that no-one else had them in their stories! - Especially with a couple and I made a story with them. And the story had them in a couple which are **(YaguSaku) **and** (UtaIno)**

**This was originally made before the announcement of Sakura's parents **(Kizashi and Mebuki - aswell as Ino's anime mother) ... I had not decided on their names but originally before her parent announcements I pictured the "Original ones" (The ones I visioned)Plus Kizashi and Mebuki were only made for **Road to Ninja**. If the movie hadn't been made they technically wouldn't exist. I don't like the concepts of Mebuki and Kizashi and always thought her mother would have Pink hair.  
**_So anyway:_**

As the person who wrote stories about a couple with **Yagura** and a couple with **Utakata** in it FIRST. The couple being _Yagura_ x _Sakura_ and _Utakata_ x _Ino_! These were the first couples with those two Jinchuuriki's on this site! Sorry for the brag - but it is true. No lies.

**Disclaimer: These Characters Do Not belong to me. **** They Belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If I did own them, there would be Games, Anime Episodes or even Movies of this story :P**

Note:** Sakura's brother in this story - just like in my old account is Sasori. Ino's brother in this story is Deidara.  
Sakura, Ino **and** Tenten **are all** best friends (Hinata **included**)** .** Sakura **and** Ino **are** Cousins/relatives. Sakura's Brother **is** Sasori. Ino's Brother **is** Deidara. **Sometimes some characters may be** O**ut**O**f**C**haracter** (****OOC**)

******Sakura's Mother **has Pink hair and looks like a mature version of Sakura as a genin, she wears a cream coloured apron with a light coloured sweater underneath.**  
****Sakura's Father** has Red hair and I'm sure during the Naruto vs Shukaku Gaara fight it shows Sakura grabbing a man with green-blue clothes (her father). so he has red hair, gree-blue clothes and brown-yellow eyes.**  
****Ino's Mother** I had not really imagined, you can decide.

Here's another one! _Here it goes!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Konoha Toshigakuen Is Tomorrow! Crisis!**

**This story can take place in your Normal Village, but also a City version of Konoha. The City (or The Huge Village) is split up in 5 Areas, the Konoha district, Suna district, Kiri district, Kumo district and the Iwas district (The Five Main Village names) Shopping areas in all district and there is one huge one.**

Sakura taking her hair-tie off heard her phone attacking her desk and she quickly picked it up before it dropped to the floor. "Naniyo Icchan?" Sakura questioned tilting her head. Ino sighed from the other side of the phone, "I told you stop calling me Icchan... Anyways can we meet up?"

Sakura paused and wondered why Ino was asking for them to meet up in the afternoon. "Gomen, gomen. Yeah, where do you want to meet?" Sakura asked her. Ino putting and finger on her chin, "Etto, etto-etto... how about one of your families dumpling shops!?" Ino said to her hoping to get free dumplings.

"Fine. But I know you want free dumplings!" Sakura giggled. Ino pouted embarrassed "Ja-ne". With that they both put their phones away.

Ino went downstairs to tell her parents that she will be going out and hurried to get changed. Sakura arriving at her front door, got pushed by a smuggler which stole a ladies purse and the bag Sakura was holding. "Konoyaro! Don't worry Oba-chan, Watashi wa Haruno Sakura! I will get it back!"

Ino hearing this from upstairs was ready and looked outside to see Sakura start running. "Yo-sh!" Ino said in excitement tying her hair back thought _Time for some action!_ as she stuck one of her legs out of her bedroom window and the lady across the road saw this, "Ino! What are you doing!? Don't split your legs like that, you'll tear your pants!". Ino sweatdropped and stuck her other leg out and jumped off the house as the lady across had her jaws open and fainted ... "Uoruh..." was the sound she made.

Running she saw Sakura near the man who took the items. "Ino flying kick!" Ino said jumping in the air and pushing one of her foot while rotating and attacked the man as Sakura saw her coming down she grabbed the smugs legs. "Yeah!" they both said.

The girls smiled at each other their eyes closed. "Just like old times!" Sakura said to her, "We used to chase people who were caught stealing and now were pro's". "Yeah but we used to get scolded straight after we got home!"

"But at the time we used to be running with a few other kids, can't seem to remember anyone besides Tenten and Naruto." Sakura said putting a finger on her chin, trying to think of the others. "Well, yeah. I don't remember any myself"

They both looked down to hear a grumbling, it was the thief who was getting up again and started to dash off. "Icchan!" Sakura called to her.  
Ino sighed, "Well, I guess I will have to use _THAT secret move _we created when we were younger"

Sakura turned her head towards Ino. "Oh, _THAT move_" Sakura said laughing mischievously which covering her face with a sly smile. "Okay. Ready!" Sakura nodded. "Shingetsu Ichirin! (New Moon Flower Wheel)" Ino putting her flowers together and throwing it like a bladerang.

"Oya. It ended quick," Sakura looking disappointed whilst scratching the back of her head. "Anyways let's give the lady her purse back." Ino nodded to Sakura's decision.

**~ After Giving the Lady her Purse Back ~**

"Huh!? Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!" said a girl surprised to see her two best friends. Both the girls turned their heads at the same time, "Oo-?"

"Ten-chan!" Ino calling back to her. Telling the brown-haired girl to hurry, "Tenten it's been a while since you let your hair out" Sakura noticing the girls hair.

Tenten blushed and twirled her hair. "I only let the left-side flow down, the right side is still tied but not in a bun, in an overlapped-ring shape."  
"You used to do that hair style when we were younger." Ino told her grabbing the ring on Tenten's head.

"Sakura you seem to switch from your long hair and short hair," Tenten commenting on Sakura's long hair. "Ah~-, I like it short but I like it long too... I might cut it again." Sakura told them.

Her two best friends sweatdropped. Ino stroked her hair, "Maybe, I should cut mine too.." Ino suggesting to the girls.

Tenten and Sakura gulped. _No, never happening_ They thought. Thinking back to what happened last time...

_"I've decided to cut my hair!" Ino of last time said to them. A before Sakura and Tenten turned to see their 'dark outlined blue eyed friend' with her hair short. __"Pretty!"_

**_LATER_**

_Ino and the girls were walking to the shopping district. "Oi, Ino nice hair!" , a vein appeared on Ino's forehead. "You..-!" with that she punched the boy who viewed her new haircut. "I don't like this hair" said Ino putting on a purple wig until it grew back. Tenten stared at her "Take it off already", Ino looked at her as Tenten looked away and laughed "That wig makes you look like a baa-chan". Ino, taking the wig off. "I thought I should try, you both look nice with short hair"_

_Her friends sighed. "Our hair is long at the moment, next time we cut it you should-", Ino screamed "Ah! I hate it short!" , Sakura and Tenten sweatdropped_

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other "No. Never."

**A/N: Have to stop here... guess i'll end it by making 2 characters out of my name.**

**Kitsuki: Well, that was quite the rush.**

**Hoshirou: Did you know how I've been wanting to write this in forever, but my body was resisting sitting down for hours.**

**Kitsuki: *Sweatdrop* Uhh, I want to read more it's unfinished**

**Hoshirou: Ahh, gimme a break. I'll update soon probably tomorrow.. or the weekend.**

**KitsukiHoshirouKage: ~ Thanks for reading. R&R! See you soon!**

**Kitsuki: Dasai...**

**Hoshirou: Oi! Kono- *Punch***


End file.
